


A Loving Family

by toaquiprashippar



Series: Rhaegar x Lyanna Christmas Week 2018! [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, King Rhaegar, No Robert's Rebellion, One Big Happy Family, Queen Lyanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: Their best moments are not as king and queen, but when they are together with their babe as a real loving family.DAY 4: Jon Snow.





	A Loving Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii everyone.  
> Sorry for the delay, how is everyone enjoying the ficlets? I want to thank you all for the comments, hits and kudos, means a lot. I love bringing some rxl love around. This one is pure fluff LOL
> 
> Thank you to all my muses out there, you guys know who you are. And a big shoutout to my lovely beta, what would I do without you, Fairytalelovr (go and check out her fics, she also has RxL material!)
> 
> Day four is all about Jon and I'm 400% cool with that, so this one goes out to my babe that suffered so badly in canon.

                       

“Rhaegar, stop it or you will wake him up and I promise you will be the one putting him to sleep,” Lyanna mumbled at the sight of her husband sitting by their baby’s crib. Jon had a nursery, but neither one of his parents wanted to stay away from their little boy for too long.

“I just can’t believe he is finally here,” he whispered.

Lyanna gave up on trying to sleep and opened her eyes, her heart melting at the sight of the King of Westeros drooling over their newborn babe.

“I know.” She sat up on the bed. “It’s like it took forever for him to be born and I don’t remember what it is like to not have him around us,” Lyanna said, Rhaegar looked up at her with love.

“Exactly,” he said and she smiled. Getting up, Lyanna felt no shame in her nakedness, both men in her chambers were familiar with the sight, as one could not get enough of his mama and the other could never get enough of his Queen, especially now that they could finally make love again.

Jon had only been around for six moon turns but it was hard to remember what it felt like not being his mother. It was as Queen Rhaella told her it would be: _you are not losing yourself, you feel like him makes you even more you._ Nothing felt more like herself than being loved by Rhaegar and being Jon’s mother.

She approached Rhaegar, sitting on his lap, joining him to admire their babe.

“He has your nose,” she said.

“Your eyes and hair,” he answered.

“No, he has my eye and hair color. His curls are all yours, Queen Rhaella said your hair was just like his when you were born.” She pecked his lips.

“But his eyes are all yours, shape and color.” He kissed her neck. “When I see his eyes looking back at me, it’s you, Lya.”

“Half me, half you. The product of our love,” she said with a smile.

“The Prince Who Was Promised. He’s more than ours, my love. He will save everyone,” he said with a heavy heart to have his baby boy inflicted with so much responsibility before he was even born.

“But for now, let him be a child. Let him be ours and ours alone. The realm’s prince, but most of all, our baby boy,” Lyanna asked, she hated knowing Jon had such a future ahead of him.

“I am more than fine with that,” he said, caressing her hair.

“Dany loves him, you know?” Lyanna commented.

“Excuse me?” Rhaegar asked, she laughed.

“Rhaella said she asks her about _‘on._ ” Lyanna bit back a smile. One name old and Dany loved to share cribs with her nephew, playing with his hair and nose. Everyone would just stand and watch with silly little smiles on their faces.

“Then she has a good heart and a good taste.” He kissed her ear again, Lyanna chuckled.

“Yes, she does,” she answered, holding her husband’s hair against her neck, loving his touch and warmth.

“To think I was supposed to marry someone else,” he said and she snorted.

“Cersei Lannister.” Lyanna grimaced. Rhaegar laughed, enjoying her jealousy: she turned into a fierce she-wolf when she thought of Tywin Lannister’s daughter.

“I know, I’m lucky my father had half a mind to give me you.” He snuggled his nose on her naked stomach, but Lyanna was still on her jealous bubble.

“Wouldn’t you want a blonde baby? With green eyes and blonde hair, pompous as a lion?” she asked him, Rhaegar just rose his eyebrow at her.

“I don’t think babes can be pompous, Lya.” Rhaegar said and she snorted, threatening to leave his lap, he just chuckled and brought her back to him. Jon moved in his crib and Lyanna watched as he continued to sleep.

“I wouldn’t change a single aspect of our life, you know that,” he said, earning a lovingly smile from his wife.

She took his hand and took it to her chest. There was nothing sexual about that. It was him feeling her heartbeat, it was only Lyanna showing him what he caused in her.

“I know. I would not change anything either,” Lyanna said, kissing her husband, as he got her on his arms and took her to bed.

After they were both spent, satisfied limbs melting against each other, their babe woke up, crying starved.

Lyanna was about to get up, when Rhaegar kissed her forehead.

“I’ll bring him here,” he said, getting up to pick up the baby. Lyanna sat on the bed, surrounding herself with pillows in a way she knew to be comfortable for her. Jon had a wet nurse but she would feed him whenever she could. It was when she felt more connected to him and she loved being the one feed her babe from her own body. As if it only grew the bond between them.

Rhaegar gave her Jon and she nestled the babe on her arms, offering him her breast, smiling with the babe’s eager mouth and hands. Rhaegar sat beside her, touching Jon’s hair, his arm behind her back.

At that moment, there was no king or queens in that bed, no prince or royals. At that moment, they were a loving family, giving each other all the love and nurturing one could give another.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo?  
> I know it was short, but I hope you guys liked it.  
> It came from the heart! <3  
> I love this ship and I never miss the oportunity to write a little something so I would love to hear your thoughts on it.  
> Leave kudos and comments if you can, it feeds the inspiration, guys.  
> Now only more 2 to go, are you guys enjoying the fics? Let me know! <333


End file.
